Small flags which are adapted to be held in the hand for waving are known, and these are usually of paper, plastics material, or woven material and are attached directly onto a stick, by adhesive, stapling or the like.
However such flags are not entirely satisfactory and they can be easily torn, the printing and general appearance of the flag is not satisfactory, and that the attachment of the flag to the stick is an additional manufacturing step which adds to the price of the final product.
It is an object of this invention to provide a flag which overcomes one or more of the objections of the prior art and which flag can be readily packaged and would be economical to produce.